


Foreplay

by Angryniall



Category: One Direction, niall horan - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 06:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angryniall/pseuds/Angryniall
Summary: Based off an interview of Niall's.Or basically, the one where Niall gets drunk and has to properly fold his clothes before he can fuck.





	Foreplay

“Wow, you’re really kicking those back, aren’t you, Horan?” I ask him, as I count him on his sixth beer. Niall and I have been dating for 5 months now and we usually go out to a pub, but he usually cuts it off at a beer or two. This is the first time that I’ve seen him downing drinks. He’s always tweeting about being hungover, so I shouldn’t be surprised, but I also realize this is the first time I’ll see him being a proper drunk.

He throws his head back, his booming laugh getting somehow even louder now that he’s had a few, “Counting my drinks, love?” He teases me, as he finishes the beer the bartender gave him just a few minutes before. “Thought we agreed not to do that?” He jokes, since I’m usually the one downing drinks like it’s water. Niall’s spent more than a night or two holding my hair back as I vomit or holding me close as I get so drunk that I start crying at an empty trash can, wondering if it’s sad that noone’s used it to the point that Niall purposefully walked across the entire room just to toss his napkin in it to make me happy.

Usually, the next morning, Niall would recount the things I did while I had my face shoved in his chest out of embarrassment and he always correlated my actions to drinks. “2 tequila sunrises in and you were tryna get the DJ to play Hoedown Throwdown because you so knew the dance moves.” After the third or fourth time, I asked him not to count my drinks anymore and also begged him to never let me drink again. He’s kept one of those promises.

I laugh and shake my head, lying, “not counting your drinks, just noticing you’ve had a few.” He shrugs, “I’m Irish, I can handle it.” He says as he gets his seventh beer. I can tell that he can not, actually, handle it though as his eyes are glassy and his voice booms louder with every beer he finishes. He tells me he has to pee and gets up too fast and I see him almost fall to the floor. Yeah, he’s definitely had a few. I let him take care of his business and then call a cab, “Time to go, Horan.”

“Not finished with my drink.” He says as he grabs the half finished beer. I roll my eyes and let him finish the drink before I pull him out the door. “You’re so drunk.” I tell him again. He laughs and just tosses his arm around my shoulder. “And you’re so pretty.” He tells me. I roll my eyes again and bury my face into his chest as I lead us to the cab that’s waiting. The driver takes the address and starts on the way there.

One of Niall’s quirks when he’s drunk seems to be that he’s more handsy. He’s not being outright, since we are in the back of a cab, but he’s got one hand on my thigh, moving not so slowly up my skirt and he’s sitting closer to me than has to be comfortable.

The cab ride seems to last forever, even though we went to the pub just a few blocks from his flat. Niall pulls a bill out of his wallet and I notice that he’s tipping the cab almost 100 pounds, but he doesn’t seem to notice or care as we head inside. As soon as the door to Niall’s flat closes, he’s got his mouth over mine. He throws his arms around my ass and pulls me up around his waist. I wrap my legs around him as he leads me to his bedroom and drops me on his bed.

Niall tears his shirt off and then goes to grab a hanger. I sit myself up on my elbows and watch him. “Whatcha doing, Horan?” I question him as he puts the shirt on the hangar and into his closet on what he calls the dirty side. “Just hanging my clothes up,” He tells me as he starts unbuttoning his pants as well and grabs another hanger for them. I try not to laugh as he’s clearly drunk, but super focused on making sure that his clothes end up in the proper place.

He finishes it off by pulling his boxers off and folding them and laying them neatly in his laundry basket. “There we go, all ready for the laundry tomorrow.” He tells me as he comes back to kiss me. I giggle, “now gonna hang my clothes up for me?”

Niall looks at me and laughs, “Guess I should be a proper gentleman and offer, huh?” He unbuttons my jeans and kisses down my stomach and my legs as he pulls them off. I groan when his lips leave my skin as he goes to hang the jeans up. I groan, “Niallllll, come back.”

He smirks and I can tell that this is his turn to tease me. “Gotta be a proper gentleman, don’t I?” Niall folds my jeans properly and throws them over a hanger and puts it right next to his before coming back across the too large room to kiss me again. He rests his large hands just under my shirt as he nibbles on my bottom lip. He’s a sloppier kisser when he’s drunk and I straddle him, really getting into this new sort of Niall. He smirks and pulls my shirt over my head and picks me up, rolling me onto my back onto the bed as he goes to grab another hanger from the closet. I groan, “God, I fucking hate you.”

He laughs and throws me a wink, “You asked for it, babe.” He shakes his ass at me and swings it as he walks achingly slow to hang it up. I groan, not knowing how much I can take this and slip my bra and panties off myself, tossing them to him from across the room. He laughs as he catches them, “Someone’s in a hurrrrry.” He teases as he works on folding them properly and placing them in the basket. “Perhaps I should go put a load in?” He says, grabbing the corner of the basket. I laugh and head across the room and hop into his arms, kissing him, “Don’t you fucking dare.”

He laughs and leads me back to the bed, “don’t worry, laundry can wait til the morning.”


End file.
